cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Imperial Nations
29 |activenations = 19 |percentactive = 66% |totalstrength = 179,632 |avgstrength = 6,415 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.97 }} Announcements MORE TO COME History by Graniteknight When I first initially had the idea of founding LoIN, I was a PoW during the current global war of Infrastructure Destruction, realizing my dreams I secured my freedom from my PoW Minders and I set off with the help of a friend to form the League of Imperial Nations based off the novel series The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant. Our beginnings were rough to say the least, to start with every major alliance that we approached no one was in the mood to sign a protectorate with a bunch of upstart alliance makers. Finally with The German Empire as our protector we declared our existence. CONSTITUTION OF LoIN The Constitution may not be changed by any party in the alliance, to change it a referendum vote must take place where WE the citizens of The League of Imperial Nations, heirs and continuators of the traditions of the Land, put here through the heroism and sacrifice of our ancestors; by the serfs who rebelled against their master; by the great patriots of this nation who put their comrades before themselves in the building of this land; by the people who struggles for many decades to achieve the dream that an entire land promised them; by the fight against the exploitation and horrors of man; by the fundamental law that every man is entitled to his pursuit for liberty and happiness; by means of solidarity and a free and fair convention, the citizens of the Land hereby declare the establishment of the: SECTION 1: LEADERSHIP High Lord: The High Lord is the head of the whole alliance and head of State, all nations in the army or looking for citizenship must pledge allegiance to him. The High Lord must sign all bill through into law and is the official commander and first general of the Imperial Army which serves the High Lord. The High Lord is the protector of the constitution. The High Lord may not be removed from his position by anyone in the AA or outside it. He may only be removed if he steps down through his own free will in which case he will choose his replacement. The High Lord may appoint and remove Minister of Defense anytime he pleases, He may take complete control of the military in a war time situation. The High Lord may suspend any decision made in the alliance for a period of 3 days which it will then be reviewed by the Senate. Grand Vizer: The Grand Vizer is the head of government and is in charge of all affairs in the alliance except for the Imperial Ministry of Defense. The Grand Vizers signature must be on every document which is passed into law. The Grand Vizer may appoint and remove any Minister at any time besides the Imperial Minister of Defense. The Grand Vizer may only be removed by stepping down through his own free will, or by committing acts of gross misconduct such as defined below: Bribery by taking tech or monies while at war or by passing state secrets and information Treason against the State or members of the Alliance Forming another Alliance whilst holding power in LoIN Flagrant disrespect of government officials Imperial High Chancellor: The Imperial High Chancellor is the second in command of the League of Imperial Nations, appointed by the Vizer. He is the head of the Imperial Senate and is in charge of setting up elections for the senate. The Chancellor may remove and appoint ministers if he feels the need to, in the absence of the Grand Vizer the Imperial High Chancellor will take up the duties of the Grand Vizer and act as the Vizer while he is absent. The Imperial High Chancellor is the head Imperial Supreme Court, he organises the judicial System in the League of Imperial Nations. In the event that the League becomes a member of a bloc he will be the acting representitive of the League. The Imperial High Chancellor may only be removed from his position if the Senate and the Grand Vizor agree to remove him. The Imperial High Chancellor may disband the senate at any time during there term if he feels they are not performing well enough and call emergency elections. Imperial Minister of Defense: The Minister of Defense is to take orders only from the High Lord and may be appointed or removed only by the High Lord. Imperial Minister of Finance: The Minister of Finance is in charge of all trades and tech deals in the alliance as well as the Imperial Bank, the Minister of Finance may be removed by the Grand Vizor or the Imperial High Chancellor. Imperial Minister of Immigration: The Minister of Immigration is in charge of updating and writing the recruitment messages in the League as well as chief of recruitment, He has the authority to accept and deny any applications to join as a normal member. The Minister of Immigration may be removed by the Grand Vizor or the Imperial High Chancellor. The Minister of Immigration sets up the Imperial application form. 　 Imperial Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the setting up of all treaties and must sign any treaty that the League signs. He is in charge of creating embassies and processing foreign diplomat requests as well as assigning ambassadors to other alliances. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may be removed by the Grand Vizor or the Imperial High Chancellor. 　 Imperial Minister of Education: The Minister of Education is in charge of updating and keeping the Imperial Academy guides and is in charge of passing of failing members in the academy as well as writing the Imperial academy exams. The Minister of Education may be removed by the Grand Vizor or the Imperial High Chancellor. Imperial Senate : the Imperial Senate is headed by the Imperial Chancellor and the Imperial Chancellor is a classified as a permanent member of the Senate. There is one member in the senate for ten members in the alliance, a minister or Supreme Court Judge may not be a senator while they hold office. The Senate is elected every 2 months on the 26th and the voting lasts 2 day and on the 1st day of every 2 months the new senate takes there seats. The senate makes the law in the alliance and for a bill to be denied or passed there must be a 51%-49% vote or more. The senate will vote on a change to the constitution if need be. 　 ARTICLE 2 : WAR AND NUCLEAR WEAPONS The League of Imperial Nations encourages the possession of nuclear weapons but does not encourage the use of them unless agreement by the High Lord, Grand Vizor and Imperial High Chancellor.The League of Imperial Nations does not encourage aggressive war and as such we shall not in any situation ever agree to go into an offensive war, the only wars the League shall engage in are defensive, when we are called upon to aid our allies. 　 　 Imperial High Lord - Lord Graniteknight Grand Vizor- Unfilled Imperial High Chancellor- Kwarsh Policies No Tech Raiding of anyone without High Lord or Minister of Defense approval Treaties An ODP was signed between the Equal Rights Alliance and the League on 13 March 2010